capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Q-Bee
Q-Bee is a humanoid insect from Makai who debuted in Darkstalkers 3. About She is described as a bee-based monster called a "Soul Bee," born in Makai in an unknown year. Q-Bee and her race lived in the lands of the Dohma family. But during the time when Jedah was dead, her home began to crumble and her race was about to die. She headed toward the Majigen, which Jedah created after his resurrection, to gather souls to satisfy the hunger of the Soul Bees, as well as her own. The "eyes" on her face aren't actually eyes at all. They're there for no other reason than to make her look more human. The large orb like things seen in her hair are actually her real eyes. This explains why she often leans or droops her head while in battle. Q-Bee appears as an enemy in Namco ✕ Capcom, as well as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. The voice of Q-Bee is voice actor Miyuki Matsushita. She makes mostly 'buzzing' or bee-sounds, but she does have a voice. The Soul Bee Species In a family of Soul Bees, there are around 50 up to 150 bees. The leader of the family is called Q-Bee. Q-Bee is a title instead of a name. The others are either called P-Bee or just Bee. A Q-Bee works to raise the next leader of the family Out of the baby bees born, certain bees are born with a honey capsule. An organ that is used to concentrate and accumulate nutrition. This bee is raised to become the next Q-Bee. Within P-Bees there are male and female individuals in an one to four proportion (one male for every four females). Their physical appearance is almost identical, with the male being slightly smaller. The male exists only to help reproduce. A male's regeneration rate is very low compared to a female. Due to the current evolutionary stage of Soul Bees having a very strong self-reproduction and regeneration system, it is possible to give birth to new Soul Bees without the help of a male. As a consequence, in the near future, male Soul Bees will most likely disappear. Their sense of touch can catch the smell of food with a range that is said to reach several hundred kilometers. Their intelligence level is equal to a human baby around 4-5 years old. As such, they are able to carry on simple conversations. Their appetite is the most important aspect of their behavior. To them, everything that moves besides themselves is food to be caught. Their digestive ability is incredible and their stomach is rarely upset from eating bad food. Because their metabolism is incredibly high, they may die from starvation if not fed within 36 hours. The names of Q-Bee's attacks, which may look like odd codes (Specials: SxP, C->R, ΔA, RM, OM; Supers: Qj, +B, i²), were taken from "Makai Evil Insect Book", written by Varvle Mattlayer. The names were rewritten, so they sound more comprehensible to humans (albeit not translatable, but deductible by the effect of each one). Power and Abilities On top of the standard abilities of the Soul Bee species, Q-bee seems to have some unique powers to her, fitting her status as queen of her hive. Besides flight, she also seems able to morph her body briefly in insectoid like ways, such as growing a stinger out of her elbow to jab someone with or turning her hand into a wicked pincer to slash at her opponent with. She can even turn her fist into a bee hive in which smaller bees will fly out of. She can also produce large amounts of very thick and sticky honey, as seen in one of her special move, which she can use to immobilize her prey with. Trivia *During Demitri's Midnight Bliss, Q-bee is transformed into a nurse in a yellow uniform holding a giant syringe. *When Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse is performed on Q-bee, she is transformed into a small version of herself wearing a crown. This same sprite is also in her battle intro. *During Jedah's San=Passare, Q-Bee's abdomen swells until it explodes. *During Q-Bee's move +B, the opponent will take graphic damage and appear with bee stings on their body. *Q-Bee was designed by Akiman. The initial concept of this character was a "bee woman" who was a "mutated insect that uses other insects to attack". After Akiman submitted several concept drawings, the idea was further refined and confirmed to be Q-Bee as she is known now. Gallery Image:Darkstalkers3QBee.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' by Bengus Akiman Bee Woman.png|Concept artwork by Akiman Q-Bee Concept.png|Concept artwork Image:QBeeSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:NamCapQBee.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:Morrigan&QBee.png|Art by Hyung-Tae Kim Image:DarkTributeQBee.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Ben Lo Image:DarkTributeQBee&Sasquatch.png|With Sasquatch Darkstalkers Tribute by Park Yong-Su Image:UDONQBee.png|Comic cover art by Emily Warren Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Human Characters